emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7460 (25th March 2016)
Plot Moira asks Holly to take a meat order down to The Woolpack. Doug is going to Spain to join Diane and Annie. He pushes Charity to come up with the pub money for when he returns. Marlon thanks Carly for agreeing to look after April again. Paddy and Rhona tell Marlon they want to go to Germany for six months, but he lays down the law and tells them they can't take Leo with them. Moira quizzes Holly on why Hannah hasn't come back with her. Holly mentions she's had a row with her but is vague with the details. She mentions she's been talking to Charity about Cain. Moira warns her not to speak to Charity about Cain, explaining how she still loves him and even arranged a deal with Ross to try and split them up. Laurel is nervous as she goes for a baby scan. Charity warns Nicola that she'd better buy her out of the haulage firm soon or she will sell to somebody else and doesn't care who. Holly gets a shock to arrive back at the farm and find somebody waiting for her. She introduces Moira, Adam and Cain to Dean - her boyfriend. Ashley is overwhelmed when Laurel shows off her scan picture. Holly and Dean put on a show to Moira, Adam and Cain but Holly is quick to request some time alone with him. Once alone, Dean tells an intimidated Holly that he's there debt collecting. Eric finds Tracy attempting to fix a problem with the public toilet at the B&B and turfs her out as she needs to use it. She drops one of the tools in the bowl however and keeps him waiting. Holly tries to reason with Dean, reminding him that she lost her job and has been clean now for three weeks. He tells her that just because she is his ex doesn't mean he can let £2,000 slide and suggests she get Moira to pay. Eric is frantic to find that Tracy has had to call Hot Tony out to fix the toilet as she has made the problem worse and it may take days to mend. Recalling that Charity is still in love with Cain, Holly tries to strike a deal with her, telling her that she can help her get Cain back for a price - £2,000. Carly suggests to Marlon that it might be a good thing if Leo ends up with three happy parents again and encourages him to rethink stopping Leo going with Paddy and Rhona. Laurel is puzzled when she finds a note on the church telling everyone to go to St. John's for the service. She finds Ashley sitting home alone insisting he can't do the service. He explains he's upset that he won't get to see his children grow up and isn't sure he can continue to praise the God that has given him his illness. Laurel tries to persuade him that he's just having a bad day. Megan is happy to bring Eliza home, but Jai is thrown when she tells him they're fine on their own. Marlon agrees to Leo going with Paddy and Rhona. Paddy's grateful. Holly suggests to Charity that they stage a break-in at the pub and steal the money from the safe, that way she can get her £2,000 and Charity can has her money for the pub. She points out that Chas will be none the wiser as she will be able to claim on the insurance. Charity agrees. Cast Regular cast *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) Guest cast *Dean - Craig Vye Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar, forecourt, kitchen and backroom *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Interior *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Café Main Street - Interior *The Grange - Restaurant, toilet and office *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Church Lane *Tenant's Cottage - Exterior and downstairs rooms Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Holly's 'boyfriend' Dean turns up to collect a debt; and Marlon lays down the law when Paddy and Rhona reveal they are planning to go to Germany for six months, but he refuses to let them take Leo, too. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,060,000 (27th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes